


Heatstroke

by YukiFlocon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author Not English, Fear, Fluff, Hugs, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Memory of Killing Game, Sickfic, Spoilers, Tears, heatstroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiFlocon/pseuds/YukiFlocon
Summary: The Killing Game took place, but no one remembers it. Kokichi catches heatstroke and, by the time he thought he was dying, Shuichi found him. While he treats the little Leader, ‘flashes’ invade their minds...





	1. Heatstroke

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I write for the fandom of NDRV3! I had this idea of fic quite by chance while I was in internship...
> 
> Also, I'm not english at all. So I translated all my fic into english for you... but I'm really bad in english, so I don't know what it gives... I hope it will be understandable anyway.
> 
> I will put the french version in Chapter 2, in case people want to read the original version or think better understand it! I still hope you enjoy!

The sun is shining high in the sky. Sitting on the roof of the dorms, a young boy with purple hair looks up to the luminous star. Very quickly, he puts his hand in a visor on his forehead to protect himself from sunrays. Also false is this sun in this school-prison, it’s nonetheless dangerous, clearly capable of burning the eyes. He finally looks away to just watch it out of the corner of his eyes. Is this high cage part of the false ceiling? Now that he is thinking about it, it isn’t impossible. In truth, this is only a huge dome, isn’t it? He sighs, lowering his eyes again to watch the animation in the garden. His classmates are scattered all over the place, in various groups. They talk as if nothing had happened. He is the only one left behind, voluntarily distancing others with his lies. Of course, he doesn’t hate them. He would like to trust them more, but can he really do it in such a place? He seems to be the only one who is concerned that they are all locked up in a school, and to have to obey a mechanical bear who was talking about killing each other, about fans watching them, and ultimately ordering them to form relationships.

 _However, a Supreme Leader of Evil like me doesn’t fall in love so easily! Besides, such a thing would ruin my judgments and my plans!_ At least, that’s what he thinks until his gaze instinctively arises on the Detective who quietly listens to the excited Pianist. He had to feel observed because he detached his attention from the Pianist to turn his head in the direction of the little boy, and their gaze crossed in silence. They set themselves for a short time, before the dictator made a wide, disturbing smile and waved his hand, making the boy more uncomfortable to the point that he diverted his eyes to return to listen to the girl. His smile disappears, and he looks back at the false ceiling, passing his arms behind his head, wearing that usual casual air, while losing his deepest thoughts.

Honestly, Kokichi doesn’t know how long he’s been there, observing the false sun’s distractedly. Half an hour? One hour? Maybe more? His thoughts have drifted so much that he’s no longer sure what he was thinking at the beginning. Plans were formed in his mind. He’s thinking about how to get out of this school. He’s thinking of what D.I.C.E. can do without him. He worries... for his classmates locked up with him. Really, even if he never admits it aloud. Then he begins to realize slowly that it’s hot around him. The air is stifling. Moreover, he himself is warm despite his white clothes, supposed to reflect the light instead of absorbing it. He has to take deep breaths, but the hot air gets stuck in his throat, not supplying him with enough oxygen to breathe. Painfully, he raises his arm to lay the back of his hand on his forehead. This simple movement makes his muscles suffer, and accentuates a headache that he hadn’t yet noticed. He holds a groan of pain by biting the inside of the cheek. The contact between his hand and his forehead makes his _head_ even more bubbling, and he finally _understands_ what’s going on. The symptoms are fitting together. Of course, he’s been in the sun too long.

Despite his strong headache, the little teenager is _aware_ that he has caught heatstroke. He’s _aware_ that he mustn’t remain at the mercy of the sun any longer, that he must at all costs put himself in the shade. He tries to lean on his arms to get back upright, however, it only leads to a completely vain effort. He just collapsed after trying, as if the sun had stolen all his strength. He can’t move, the fatigue invading each of his limbs, until he reaches his brain which becomes little by little foggy. He’s so exhausted. He’d fall asleep right now, for a little nap. Unfortunately, an alarm sounds in the depths of his mind, tempting to keep him awake. Because he _knows_ that if he falls asleep, he’s rushing towards his own destruction. However, it’s stronger than him, he needs to sleep. Even his relentless logic can’t fight the needs of his body. The roof seems to be welcoming him with open arms. Surprisingly, even exposed to the sun, the concrete is fresh compared to his body, and it does him good. And, before his mind realized it, he lay comfortably on the roof, having a good view of the now empty garden. _Where are the others?_ The thought passes through his mind as fast as she disappears.

Fatigue overwhelms him, followed closely by his headache that drumming against his temples. The alarm sounds always louder, increasing more its ache. He isn’t even able to think clearly anymore. _What do I serve if I can’t save them? No way of being relegated to the same level as this idiot of Momota-chan!_ He frowns, before slowly blinking his eyes, looking straight at him. His vision is murky and the world is reeling dangerously. He feels like he’s going to capsize. Or... no, not exactly. The landscape is completely distorted, as if looking at the environment around a fire. However, he isn’t sure whether it’s an image caused by his condition, or because the sun heats the air so strong that it blurs the atmosphere. He tries to swallow his saliva, but his mouth is as dry as his throat, and causes only a faint cough. So he tries to take a new deep breath without choking. He quickly gets the answer to the question about his condition when he suddenly hears childish laughter.

His eyelids are heavy, but the perplexity makes Kokichi slowly lower his eyes to look at the path through the entire garden. And what he sees... His heart jumps, then begins to beat much faster, pumping the little energy he has left. Under his eyes, a group of smiling children are playing, carefree about what surrounds them. How old can they be? Ten years? They don’t look much older, so he supposes to be right. Despite his difficulty concentrating, he can count sixteen children. And at the top of the group... there is no one but himself, pulling a little boy who seems particularly shy by the hand, while the follows in clucking. They laugh, not affected by where they are. Probably because he _knows_ it’s just a hallucination. But this isn’t the strangest. He has _no_ memory of such a scene. Especially since it wouldn’t stick with his memories that he possesses alongside D.I.C.E. Perhaps it’s only an illusion provoked by the vain wish of his heart to be accepted by the rest of his class. Of course, because he _recognized_ these sixteen children.

His poor heart beats so much stronger in his chest, weakening him ever more. He feels his stomach barricaded, and the bile goes back into his dry throat. _Why, why, why?_ It’s the only word that comes to mind, when he can’t turn his eyes away from the hallucination. His brain is hurting him more and more, beating hard against his skull. The world is turning more and more also. He’s like on a small boat in the midst of a fierce storm. A boat on the verge of turning, and he who will sink to the bottom of the ocean without succeeding to rise to the surface. His eyes want to close, but they remain open, because they burn when he tries to close them. And yet, they suddenly begin to moisten, and tears start to flow on his cheeks. He’s _powerless_ , unable to regain control over his emotions and facial expression. Inwardly, he _prays_ that no one finds him in this condition. He just wants to _die_ without looking weak. And at the same time, he _wants_ someone to find him, understand him and save him. He doesn’t want to be alone anymore. The tears are flowing. He doesn’t sobbing because his body is too weak for him to be able to, and he almost chokes on his own sadness. The exhaustion caused by grief finishes him even more and he ends up succumbing to unconsciousness...

_***_

Under the blazing sun, two boys leave the main building while rushing to the dorms to protect themselves from the rays too bright. Or at least, that was their intention until one of them abruptly stopped, with his eyes raised to the roof, drawing the attention of the other. He launches an interrogative air, while the Detective points to the Supreme Leader with his finger. The Astronaut follows the indication with his eyes and in turn sees what stopped his partner. With a clearly bored expression, the boy with gelled hair sighs deeply. He rubs the back of his head with one of his hands before shrugging, his boredom always visible. The boy with bluish hair shakes his head negatively, the glow in his eyes easily showing his concern. He opens his mouth and calls to the little teenager looking asleep on the roof.

“Oma-kun!” He’s silent for a moment, waiting for any reaction. Receiving none, he repeats his call: “Oma-kun, please, if you’re awake, answer me!” Unfortunately, he still receives no response, just a long silence engulfed by the sweltering heat of the air. He starts a third attempt: “Oma—!”

“Forget it, Shuichi!” It’s the Astronaut who interrupts him without warning. “You know him. This little piece of crap probably pretends to sleep. You’re wasting your time with him. Let’s leave him and go to the shelter before the sun chars the neurons!”

“But Momota-kun! He may not be just asleep! Who knows how long he’s been here? With this sun, his life could be in danger! Oma-kun needs our help!”

The anxious air of the Detective doesn’t weaken, ranging from the Supreme Leader to the Astronaut without stopping for a long minute. The fear in the eyes of his partner hurts the heart of the space enthusiast, who drops his arms with a new sigh. He knows him too well, always worrying about all his classmates, even the most annoying of them. Of course, the whole class knows that the detective apprentice is too nice for his own good. His golden eyes reflect his heart of gold so much. The boy with purple hair gives up and just nods to the head. The more shy boy makes a little smile, thanking him gently before heading towards the back of the dorms. He discovers a ladder that allows to climb on the roof. His hands shiver slightly with apprehension. He’s very aware that the young dictator could _play_ with him, as he often does. But he also feels the need to _check_.

Taking his courage in both hands, the Detective begins to climb the ladder to reach the roof. Up there, he realizes that the sun burns louder, for some reason, and puts his hand above his eyes so as not be dazzled. For once, he regrets not having his hat, because he could have protected himself. The little boy doesn’t react when he arrives. The anxiety increases in the heart of the teenager with bluish hair as he approaches. Carefully, to avoid possibly frightening or surprising him, although such a thing would surprise him, he gently puts his hand on his shoulder and shakes him a little. He’s still not getting any reaction. It’s then that he sees the traces of dried tears on the face of the smaller boy. Worried, he turns him on his back to see if he has seen correctly. By chance, he comes in contact with the skin of the other who is literally _burning_ under his fingers.

Instantly, before he even needed to touch his forehead, the apprentice detective _guesses_ what happened. Kokichi remained _too long_ in the sun, and caught heatstroke. He _also_ guesses that he’s currently unconscious, due to lack of responsiveness. Panic rises a notch while he discreetly wipes the eyes and cheeks of the little Leader, doubting he wants Kaito to see him in this _condition_. Because he cried... isn’t it? Shuichi is almost sure. A new question appears suddenly. How is he going to go down with the fainted boy? He hadn’t really thought about it earlier. The best answer seems to be on his back. He straightens out for a moment to see his best friend watching him with attention. The more worried expression of the Detective directly alerts the Astronaut that isn’t good at all.

“Oma-kun is fainted. I... I’ll try to carry him and go down. We have to put him in the shade, so I’m going to take him back to his bedroom. Momota-kun, please, can you get Tojo-san and explain the situation?”

“Don’t worry, Shuichi! I’ll go right now!” The big boy with gelled hair raises his thumb with a smile before moving away to the main building to find the Maid.

After the other is gone, Shuichi refocuses his attention on the little boy. He kneels again and takes him in his arms. He realizes how _light_ Kokichi is even unconscious. _Does he eat enough?_ The bigger boy wonders. Somehow, he puts him on his back. The he heads for the ladder, holding the small Leader with one hand against his back, clinging to the ladder with the other hand. Carefully, he goes down one step after another, making sure not to stumble or anything that would make them both fall. Once both feet on the ground, he lets out a long sigh of relief, noticing that he was holding his breath throughout the process.

Taking the time – without waiting too much – to calm the frantic beats of his heart, the Detective goes inside the dorms. He looks at the doors lining up on two floors before locating the Supreme Leader’s bedroom, and then rises upstairs. Arriving in front of the door, he tries to turn the handle in vain. _Of course, it’s locked. Where did he put his key?_ The teenager with bluish hair glances over his shoulder to look at the sleepy face, though seeming slightly writhe in pain, of the little boy. Gently, he lands him on the ground and, stifling a faint blush that forms on his cheeks, searches in the pant pocket of Kokichi, before victoriously exiting the key. He immediately opened the door, to reveal a... huge mess that left him surprised and almost frozen on the spot for a few seconds.

Recovering from his stupefaction, Shuichi picks up the little boy fainted in his arms before entering the room. It’s warm enough in the room, he will have to consider asking for a ventilator. He drops off again Kokichi, this time on the bed. He’s taking his wrist to take his pulse. He notes, at the same time, the sweatiness of his skin. But he feels it, his pulse, beating extremely fast. Panic comes back to overwhelm his heart, and he thinks about what to do in the event of heatstroke. _‘Refresh the head and limbs.’_ His mind transmits it. He nods for himself and goes to the bathroom. Plugging the sink, he turns on the faucet to let the cold water flow while he’s looking for a clean towel in one of the closets. He doesn’t put too much time to find several towels and goes back to the sink to plunge one of them into the water. He lets her soak before coming out and pressing her.

Then, Shuichi returns to Kokichi and gently passes the damp towel over his face and even in his purple hair, as well as on his arms after having refolding the sleeves of his top. He then folds the towel to put it on his forehead. He doesn’t know what else to do, so he decides to wait Kirumi. But his torments about the little boy catch up with him, and he chooses to explore the room to keep his mind off occupied. He looks up at the white board behind him, and he’s amazed at what he _sees_. The pictures of everyone are hung and scattered from a little all sides. Some are connected by one arrow to others with the drawing of something that looks like a weapon underneath. He blinks, not understanding what he sees. And... everything is gone. _Huh?_ Did he dream? The photos are still there, however, they’re all stored on the right side of the board. He puts a hand against his head, feeling an onset of headache forming. Maybe he stayed too long in the sun too. He looks back, towards the Leader, and sits at the end of the bed, taking the hand of the other to gently pass his thumb in a circle on the top. He thinks he sees the jerky breath of the smaller boy to calm down, except that it may be _another_ hallucination...

“Please, Oma-kun... wake up...” The Detective whispers, while he fails to determine the nature of the feeling he feels.

_***_

There is a loud hum in his ears, which prevents him from hearing anything. He doesn’t see anything either, and his head still hurts. Maybe slightly less than before. Does that mean he’s still _alive_? Oh, well, he’s not _sure_ it’s good news. It means _someone_ found him and took the trouble to take care of him. And this simple supposition disgusts him, reviving the feeling of sickness. He wants to carry a hand to his mouth, but he fails. His hand doesn’t respond, he feels it so heavy against his body. No matter how long he slept, fatigue is clearly still present. He is overwhelmed by the annoyance, so he retries with an easier movement: that of opening the eyes. Slowly, he manages to open them to be greeted by a strong light, and instantly closes his eyes. Despite being closed again, he still sees white spots dancing behind his closed eyelids and it stings his eyes.

Kokichi swears silently, for lack of being uncertain of being able to trust his own voice. Nor does he want that, if anyone is in the vicinity, hears that he’s awake. He still feels _too weak_ and _refuses_ to be seen struggling to string two words together. It’s then that he notices that something viscous dripping along his face, but also that his clothes seem sticky. _Maybe sweat._ He supposes for himself. But... it doesn’t make sense. Exposure to sunlight too long causes the opposite: a blockage of the normal flow of sweat. And now that he’s really _thinking_ about it, the unknown liquid looks lighter, like water. Yeah, that sounds more correct. First aid for heatstroke is to moisten the skin. That explains it. So someone really saved him. Who? Kirumi, because his duty as the Ultimate Maid imposed upon her? Or maybe Gonta, who’s friends with everyone, even him. Or maybe Shuichi... He would like it so much that it was Shuichi, he would like so much that Shuichi cares about him.

Unfortunately, a sour feeling informs him that it’s impossible. He can’t tell exactly the exact source of that sentiment. It’s like sentences that he hears in the depths of his mind, but of which he’s unable to grasp the words. Cold and heavy words that break his heart whereas he doesn’t even know them. What a strange unpleasant sensation. It makes him want to cry, but he repels tears before they start to sink. _A Supreme Leader doesn’t cry._ He’s severely scolding himself. The boy with purple hair realizes the whistle in his ears didn’t diminish when he heard a voice overlap it, although it remains confused. He frowns briefly, trying to concentrate on the voice, in vain. He only manages to catch snippets that make no sense.

“...ma-...n, you’re a...ke... I... know... op... rs... ey... plea...”

Usually, the young dictator could certainly have reconstituted the sentence without difficulty. After all, it wasn’t uncommon for him to catch pieces of conversation when he was hanging out in the streets with D.I.C.E. But at this precise moment, his brain is still far too foggy to accomplish such a feat. All he knows is that the voice is soft and quiet. This voice continues to speak, seeming to repeat what it said a little earlier. He listens it in silence, just enjoying the melodious sound. Why can’t he identify who it belongs to? His world is too blurry. It swings again, though less than before. That voice is worried about him. How is that possible? Who _the hell_ could be worried about his condition? He needs to _know_. He _wants_ to know. So he forces himself again to slowly open his eyes.

To be greeted only by a blurred vision. At least the luminous intensity has diminished, which has the merit of less making his eyes suffer. The little boy watches the place and vaguely recognizes the colors of a male bedroom. Or more exactly, he recognizes the white board of his bedroom. _Shit._ It’s the only thought that comes to mind when he becomes aware of where he is. Some people _went_ into his bedroom. They certainly _rummaged_ his messy belongings. He _hopes_ they got bored before they laid hands on something important. The voice speaks again, and the boy distinguishes a dark figure moving in his field of vision. Who dresses completely in black, again? Oh, yes, _easy_. The Detective and the Robot, not that the latter has a choice. Kokichi is sure that if he had said that aloud in the presence of Kiibo, he would have replied that it was robophobia. He half-opens his mouth to stay something, however, only a hoarse breath.

The person in front of him – definitely Shuichi – jumps slightly before rushing to the office. Then he comes to his bedside with... what looks like a glass of water in the hand. Gently, the teenager with bluish hair helps Kokichi to straighten up by placing pillows in his back. He then gives him the glass of water, thinking that the other will take it, but he receives no response. No matter how much he tries to raise his arm to catch it, only a strong numbness overwhelms him. _Annoyed_ , _weak_ and _ashamed_ , the smaller of the two keeps his gaze fixed ahead of him, refusing to meet the greater. Fortunately, Shuichi understands his problem, and he raises the glass to his lips. If Kokichi didn’t see _blurry_ , he could have caught the little blush on the Detective’s cheeks. He realizes how dry his throat is when he painfully swallows the water.

For once in his life, the Supreme Leader has never found the expression ‘to feel alive’ as well adapted as it is today. He completely drinks the glass of water and, by the time the Detective disappears to probably fill it up again, his vision gradually brighten. Its other senses recover slightly too. It’s not perfect, but the hum in its ears has softened, the weakness in its limbs has moved away and its thoughts are less plunged into the fog. He notes that his clothes are wet, as if he had been in the shower all dressed up, and that he no longer wears his scarf. His precious scarf, where is it? His gaze wanders around him, until he spots it on the bed, right next to him. He sighs with relief and takes it in his hands, when the memory of his illusion comes back to him. His eyes widened in shock while a strong headache hit him without warning. It’s true, it doesn’t work out with his past. How is that possible? What’s going on here?

His thoughts are interrupted by the return of Shuichi. Kokichi does his best to gather the biggest smile he can give, while he doesn’t look directly at the other boy, but a point behind his shoulder. He still doesn’t trust his voice, and prefers not to say anything, leaving the discomfort of Shuichi invading the air. This one looks everywhere except Kokichi, while his hand tries to reach a hat that is no longer there. _Wait. What?_ How does he even that Shuichi wore a hat? He has never seen him with a. Maybe it was just something obvious. Every policeman wears a hat, after all. How about the detectives, too? Like Sherlock Holmes?

“I... I... uh...” _Wonderful! He doesn’t know how to talk._ Kokichi thinks with sarcasm. “D-Do you need... anything...?”

A part of him, the one who spends her time lying and acting selfishly, wants to retort: _‘Yes, that you leave my room.’_ , while the other part of him, the one he hides in the depths of his being, simply desires that Shuichi take him in his arms. Painful problem. So he chooses to let the silence settle even more between the two. Nevertheless, he manages to stare at the Detective, wearing his usual smile of shit. The other boy shudders and steps back, lowering his eyes immediately. Kokichi lets out a little laugh that breaks soon after, and he starts coughing, the air still missing in his lungs. Shuichi recovers when he hears the cough, and approaches the young dictator, a truly worried expression on the face. He gently rubs his back to help him get his breath back. Almost immediately, the boy with purple hair gives him a dirty look, whistling through his teeth.

“I didn’t... ask you... to help me.”

The teenager with golden eyes freezes to words, pulling his hand in haste and moving away, his hands in front of him. He’s stuttering something that’s barely coherent. “I-I... sorry...!”

Kokichi erases his dirty look and sighs, as he calmly finds his breath. His heart mourns the disappearance of the comforting warmth in his back, however he stifles his feelings. He lies to himself, again, repeating that he hates to be touched, and his hearts ends up silent. He realizes how much he overreacted, even from his viewpoint. Shuichi wasn’t going to hurt him, he knows perfectly. And yet, it’s as... it’s as if a sense of pure terror had overwhelmed him, for a moment. _What is..._ His hands are still shivering, but fear is already fading. Why was he so terrified for such a small physical contact? He doesn’t understand, and it irritates him inside. Shuichi’s soft and frightened voice resonates in the room, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“O-Oma-kun... a-are you okay...?”

“Of course... I’m fine... Saihara-chan!” Kokichi exclaims with the most cheerfulness that he can muster despite his voice still weak and hoarse, smiling again widely, before continuing: “Why are you... still here?”

“Are... are you sure...? I-I found you on the roof... y-you’re fainted and burning... and you...”

“Saihara-chan... it’s called... catching heatstroke.” Kokichi interrupts him abruptly.

“I know that...! B-But... you’re crying... s-so... I-I’m worried... you’ve never cried before...” Shuichi lowers his eyes when he reveals what he saw, missing the widening of the eyes of the smaller boy who pulls himself together very quickly with a smile.

“Ah, ah, ah...! My beloved has never attended... to heatstroke? Heatstroke causes excessive weeping. For a Detective... you’re not very good... at seeing the difference.” The Supreme Leader tries a mocking laugh, but this one comes out as weak as his words, and thus not credible.

“I... it’s a lie, isn’t it...?” Although trembling, the Detective puts a hand against his chin with a thoughtful look. Always this attitude when he assembles the evidence to restore the truth. _... I’m not even going to look for how I know that._ “I-I think... you had a hallucination... i-it happens often, in case of high heatstroke... I-I don’t know what you saw... but it must have been painful enough for you...”

 _Shit._ Of course, Shuichi guessed right. Why does he have to be so good? Kokichi loses his smile, taking an empty and illegible expression. He not laughs anymore, and he looks at scornfully coldly the other boy. “What do you intend to do... with this information? Reveal to everyone... that the Ultimate Supreme Leader... is in truth... a crybaby?”

It’s the turn of the apprentice detective to widen his eyes. He looks at the dictator with a shocked look. “What? No...! I would never do that, Oma-kun...! Y-You can trust me on this, I won’t tell anyone...!”

Ah, correct. Here are the words stated loud and clear by the Pianist and the Astronaut: the trust. Yeah, they’re supposed to face up this imprisonment together, stick together, etc. But him... he can’t trust anyone here. He rejects those who try to approach him. Hell, he does that even with the Entomologist. Trust isn’t something made for him. He can only trust his lies. His lies are his protection. And of course, he trusts in D.I.C.E. D.I.C.E. is his family, after all. He wants to see them again. And to manage this, he must find a way to escape from this damned school. At least, he’ll save the others at the same time.

“I don’t trust anyone.” Kokichi spits with a scary smile. “What’s it like... a month we’re here? I’ve never met you before.” His hallucination briefly comes to mind, except that he stifles his thoughts. He speaks slowly, but strong to keep his voice stable. “How could I trust you? I remind you that there is even an Assassin among us. Who knows if she’s not going to stab us when we have our backs turned? Now I’m going to sleep, so I’ll ask you to leave my room.”

The little boy moves to lie down in bed, when Shuichi calls him again. “Oma-kun, wait! I... I wanted to tell you something else... b-but... I never knew how to approach you to say it... w-will you listen to me...? Ju-just five minutes...! Please... it’s important...”

Kokichi stops to observe the Detective. His expression is a mixture of seriousness, fear and concern, although seriousness seems to prevail over the other two. He frowns before he nods. “All right, I’m listening. Hurry up. The Supreme Leaders also need rest.”

The bigger boy nods his head and then carries one of his hands to at the level of his heart. “I... since I met you... I have the feeling that I have to apologize to you... I-I don’t know exactly why... but every time you turn around me, I have strange impressions... as senses of déjà-vu... i-it does it sometimes too, with others... however, it happens much more often with you... s-so... I’m truly sorry... whatever I could do...”

‘Pathetic? Look at yourself, Oma-kun. Momota-kun always has us by his side, see? But no one wants to be around you. You’re alone, Oma-kun. And you always will be.’ These words... Kokichi is sure to have been the only one to hear them, even though it’s the voice of Shuichi that resonates in his head. But, he has no memory of when the Detective was able to tell them. That isn’t to say that they don’t hurt. Painfully bad. Nevertheless, he keeps his face illegible, refusing to reveal his torment to the one who said these words. However, when he crosses the eyes of the boy with bluish hair, his face appears as distressed as Kokichi is inside.

“I... I really said that, didn’t I...?”

The Supreme Leader tilts his head to the side with a false air interrogative. For some reason, the Detective seems to have had the same ‘flash’ as him, but he prefers to play the one who knows nothing. “Hmm? What are you talking about, Saihara-chan?”

The teenager with the golden eyes puts his head in his hands, as if he were still lost in the ‘flash’. “I... I’m so sorry... no... I didn’t mean to say that... please, forgive me, it’s my fault... it’s my fault, I didn’t try to understand you... I failed as a Detective... if only I had tried to understand you better... all this—...”

“Saihara-chan.” Kokichi seizes the shoulders of the other boy abruptly. “Saihara-chan, listen.” He waits patiently the boy with bluish hair to pay attention to him. “Good. Now, take a deep breath by the mouth, and breathe out slowly by the nose.”

Tears have accumulated in the eyes of the Detective when he began to follow the instructions of the Supreme Leader. He forces himself to breathe in slowly to calm the frantic beats of his heart, and to stop the anxiety that takes hold. The silence fills the room, only broken by the faint sobs of Shuichi. Kokichi realizes at this moment his real thing missing of social competence, his incapability to comfort someone in the right way. He realizes with bitterness how Shuichi would need the support of Kaito more than his own. Because Kaito _always_ uses the right words when it comes to getting someone on his feet. And it irritates him more than he wants to admit. But this idiot Astronaut isn’t _here_ , so the Detective will have to recover as he can.

The sobs calm down slowly, but Kokichi still feels tears that soak his tee-shirt, and reveal him that Shuichi that Shuichi is always crying. Neither one of them says anything, because they simply have nothing to say. And it’s probably better that way. At times, the dictator still hears a very weak _‘I’m sorry.’_ from the apprentice detective, and he’s thinking of hugging him. However, by the time he thinks about doing so, a nagging fear stirs deep inside him and prevents him. He doesn’t understand where that _fear_ comes from. He’s never _afraid_ to give D.I.C.E. members a hug before. What did that damn mechanical bear do to him? Whatever the cause, he’s forced to just be able to keep his hands on Shuichi’s shoulders and approach him a little bit about him.

However, the Detective doesn’t seem to have the same _constraint_ , or _fear_ , as he spends his arms around the waist of the Supreme Leader to attract him into a real hug. The latter freezes instantly, feeling the _fear_ spreading more in each of its limbs, paralyzing him on the spot. And then there is this impression that he’s _pressed_ , that he’s _grinded_ , that he’s _crushed_. He _doesn’t understand_. Shuichi had to feel the stiffening of his muscles because he sits up straight to look at Kokichi with an anxious air. His eyes are always shining with recent tears. He loosens his embrace, andalmost immediately, _fear_ dissipates. The little boy finds the sensation in his limbs again, as if the blood circulated again to them. He frowns while a headache suddenly assails him. Despite everything, Kokichi is _forcing_ himself not to show it. He takes a smiling face. Shuichi is unfortunately not stupid.

“O-Oma-kun... something’s wrong...?”

“Saihara-chan. From the two of us, you’re the one crying.” Even if the weakness in his muscles caused by heatstroke hasn’t completely disappeared, he knows that his body recovers softly because the intonation in his own voice is less flickering. “I’m defini—!”

“I’m sorry... I’m so sorry... it’s my fault... you died because of me... you and Momota-kun... I didn’t listen to you... I didn’t understand you... I drove you into a corner... I’m sorry, it’s my fault... I’m an incompetent detective... I even thwarted your ultimate plan... you just wanted to save us all from the beginning, didn’t you...? Oma-kun, I’m so sorry...”

If Kokichi must be honest for once in his life, he isn’t sure what Shuichi is talking about, and that is the truth. He isn’t dead, he’s there, in the flesh. Something, he missed something. He missed some information. And his information, only Shuichi holds them. Shuichi knows something he doesn’t know. Shuichi has been live something he doesn’t remember. _What’s going on here?_ Kokichi is lost. He thought he knew _everything_ , and he was wrong. Shuichi _knows more_ than he does. He’s immersed in his thoughts, trying to reattach the puzzle. It’s hard when his brain is still foggy and exhausted, and he feels like he could collapse at any moment. But he hates even more not knowing. So he thinks, assembling the elements one by one.

The Detective said he was _dead_. But he’s certainly alive. It’s probably something that really happened. But how did he come back to life? Given the indication ‘you and Momota-kun’, it seems quite clear that he pulled Kaito down with him in his death. Really? Why would he do that? With the Astronaut, all the people? His headache intensifies, and he must _fight_ against it all the more so as not to show it. Just for a second, a ‘flash’ crosses his mind. A ‘flash’ clearly showing an image. He recognizes the place he saw. It’s inside the warehouse, the depot where the Exisals are stored. A piece is added: Monokuma. Monokuma and his words. The Killing Game. His supposed death is become clearer. The Killing Game took place, and he died during this one. He tried to save everyone, as he does now by wanting to get them out of here.

His headache is painful against his temples, to become unbearable. His smiling face crumbles, and he takes his head in his own hands, his eyes tightly closed, and his breath jerky. He hears Shuichi screaming his name, before feeling arms hug him and a hand rubbing his back in an attempt to appease. But his head is so painful... so painful...! He doesn’t want to _suffer_ anymore! Why is it so painful? The pain is stronger than the fear that once again invaded his bones. And suddenly, a new ‘flash’ appears in his head in the form of something he could call ‘cutscene’, as in video games... however, he isn’t sure that he really wanted to see _that_. _His own death._ He leads Kaito to in his plan to create an insolvable murder.

At the end of the ‘flash’, when the press finally falls on him, Kokichi open again his eyes by letting out a loud cry of fright, his heart beating wildly. The apprentice detective jumps before holding the little boy stronger in his arms. The headache calms down, the _fear_ comes back paralyzing its limbs. However, he manages to overcome it, now that he _understands_ the origin, and he spends his arms around Shuichi in turn. His mask already broken, he doesn’t try to hold his tears to sink on his cheeks. He lets himself cry in the embrace of the bigger boy. He tries to keep away the morbid memory, in vain. At the back of his mind, he _knows_ – maybe – now how to get them all out of this school. The Detective is trying to comfort him, but most likely he isn’t better at social competence than he’s. Between heartbroken sobs, Kokichi finds the strength to ask:

“Saihara-chan... after my plan failed... have you managed to find the mastermind...?”

The teenager with bluish hair nods slightly in the embrace. “Yes... it’s... Shirogane-san...”

The little boy with purple hair lets out a hoarse and weak laugh. “Ah, ah, ah... I knew it... she’s far too invisible... and I’m sure this old me... had guessed it too...” He keeps quiet, adding nothing, and Shuichi neither. His tears are already calming down a little. A Supreme Leader is definitely not crying, after all. “Hey, Saihara-chan... don’t blame yourself... I’m glad you found out the truth behind my plan... you’re a real Detective... I still don’t understand why I’m alive, though... but I guess we’ll find out soon enough...”

“What...? What are you thinking about, Oma-kun...? Please, tell me...! I want to help you...! Don’t do everything again alone...! Never again...!”

For the first time since the beginning of this damned game of relationships, and surely also for the first time since the Killing Game, Kokichi makes a little honest smile. “I have a plan.” He feels his eyes close, fatigue the winner more and more, now that the rush of adrenalin is gone. “Saihara-chan, we’re going to get out of here... I... trust you not to talk to anyone about what I’m going to tell you... rather tomorrow, actually... I’m really tired...”

The Detective helps the little boy to lie down properly in his bed. He’s about to leave to let the other sleep, when he feels something pull on his sleeve. He turns around to cross the amethyst look. Kokichi continues to pull him towards him while shifting a little to the side. Shuichi blushes, averting his eyes when he understands the silent invitation to stay overnight with him. He nevertheless nods his head, and removes his shoes to join the Supreme Leader. Instantly, this one hugs the bigger in his arms and buries his head against his chest before falling asleep gently, whispering the last words.

“I love you, Saihara-chan... and if my previous vague memories are correct... since almost the beginning of the Killing Game... thank you for saving and treating me...”

Having fallen asleep after his confession, Kokichi doesn’t note the stronger blushing of Shuichi. The big boy also holds the smaller in his arms and buries his face in the strangely sweet purple hair. He whispers in his turn.

“I love you too, Oma-kun... I’m glad you trust me.”


	2. Insolation

Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel. Assis sur le toit du dortoir, un jeune garçon aux cheveux pourpres lève les yeux vers l’astre lumineux. Très vite, il place sa main en visière sur son front pour se protéger des rayons éblouissants. Aussi factice soit ce soleil dans cette école-prison, il n’en reste pas moins offensif, clairement capable de brûler les rétines. Il détourne finalement le regard pour se contenter de l’observer du coin des yeux. Est-ce que ce haut grillage fait aussi parti du faux plafond ? Maintenant qu’il y songe, ce n’est pas improbable. En vérité, il ne s’agit que d’un immense mur, n’est-ce pas ? Il soupire, rebaissant les yeux pour regarder l’animation dans le jardin. Ses camarades de classe sont dispersés un peu partout, en divers groupes. Ils discutent comme si de rien n’était. Il est le seul à être laissé de côté, à éloigner volontairement les autres avec ses mensonges. Bien sûr, il ne les déteste pas. Il aimerait leur faire plus confiance, mais le peut-il vraiment dans un tel endroit ? Il semble être le seul à se préoccuper qu’ils soient tous enfermés dans une école, et à devoir obéir à un ours mécanique qui parlait de s’entretuer, de fans qui les regardent, et finalement, de leur ordonner de former des relations.

 _Mais un Leader Suprême du Mal comme moi ne tombe pas amoureux aussi facilement ! En plus, une telle chose ruinerait mes jugements et mes plans !_ Du moins, c’est ce qu’il pense jusqu’à ce que son regard se pose instinctivement sur le Détective qui écoute tranquillement la Pianiste excitée. Celui-ci dut se sentir observer car il détache son attention de la Pianiste pour tourner la tête dans la direction du petit garçon, et leur regard se croise en silence. Ils se fixent un court instant, avant que le dictateur fasse un large sourire dérangeant et agite la main, rendant le garçon plus mal à l’aise au point qu’il détourne les yeux pour revenir à écouter la jeune fille. Son sourire disparaît, et il reporte son regard sur le faux plafond, passant ses bras derrière sa tête, arborant cet air désinvolte habituel, tout en se perdant dans ses plus profondes pensées.

Honnêtement, Kokichi ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là, à observer distraitement le faux soleil. Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Peut-être plus ? Ses pensées ont tellement dérivé qu’il n’est plus sûr d’à quoi il pensait au tout début. Des plans se sont échafaudés dans son esprit. Il réfléchit à comment quitter cette école. Il songe à ce que peut bien faire DICE sans lui. Il s’inquiète… pour ses camarades de classe enfermés avec lui. Vraiment, même s’il ne l’admettra jamais à voix haute. Puis il commence à réaliser lentement qu’il fait chaud autour de lui. L’air est étouffant. De plus, lui-même a chaud malgré ses vêtements blancs, supposés réfléchir la lumière au lieu de l’absorber. Il doit prendre de profondes inspirations, mais l’air brûlant se coince dans sa gorge, ne lui fournissant pas l’oxygène suffisant pour respirer. Péniblement, il lève son bras pour poser le dos de sa main sur son front. Ce simple mouvement fait souffrir ses muscles, et accentue un mal de tête qu’il n’avait pas encore remarqué. Il retient un gémissement de douleur en se mordant l’intérieur de la joue. Le contact entre sa main et son front rend sa _tête_ encore plus bouillonnante, et il _comprend_ enfin ce qui se passe. Les symptômes s’emboîtent. Bien sûr, il est resté trop longtemps au soleil.

Malgré son puissant mal de tête, le petit adolescent est _conscient_ qu’il a attrapé une insolation. Il est _conscient_ qu’il ne doit surtout pas rester à la merci du soleil plus longtemps, qu’il doit à tout prix se mettre à l’ombre. Il tente de s’appuyer sur ses bras pour se remettre debout, cependant, ça n’aboutit qu’à un effort complètement vain. Il s’effondre à peine après avoir essayé, comme si le soleil avait volé toutes ses forces. Il ne peut pas bouger, la fatigue envahissant chacun de ses membres, jusqu’à atteindre son cerveau qui devient peu à peu brumeux. Il est si épuisé. Il s’endormirait bien, là maintenant, pour une petite sieste. Malheureusement, une alarme retentit au fin fond de son esprit, tentant tant bien que mal de le garder éveillé. Parce qu’il _sait_ que s’il s’endort, il court à sa perte. Pourtant, c’est plus fort que lui, il a besoin de dormir. Même sa logique implacable ne peut pas lutter contre les besoins de son corps. Le toit semble lui tendre les bras. Étonnamment, même exposé au soleil, le béton est frais par rapport à son corps, et ça lui fait du bien. Et, avant que son esprit ne s’en rende compte, il s’est allongé confortablement sur le toit, ayant une bonne vue sur le jardin désormais vide. _Où sont les autres ?_ La pensée lui traverse l’esprit aussi vite qu’elle disparaît.

La fatigue le submerge, suivie de près par son mal de tête qui tambourine contre ses tempes. L’alarme tonne toujours plus forte, alourdissant davantage son mal. Il n’est même plus en mesure de penser clairement, désormais. _À quoi je sers si je ne peux pas les sauver ? Pas question d’être relégué au même niveau que cet idiot de Momota-chan !_ Il fronce les sourcils, avant de cligner lentement des yeux, regardant droit devant lui. Sa vision est trouble et le monde tangue dangereusement. Il a l’impression qu’il va chavirer. Ou… non, pas exactement. Le paysage est complètement déformé, comme s’il regardait l’environnement autour d’un incendie. Cependant, il n’est pas sûr que ce soit une image provoquée par son état, ou parce que le soleil chauffe l’air si fort qu’il en floute l’atmosphère. Il tente d’avaler sa salive, mais sa bouche est aussi sèche que sa gorge, et ne provoque qu’une faible toux. Alors il essaye de prendre une nouvelle profonde inspiration sans s’étouffer. Il obtient vite la réponse à la question sur son état lorsqu’il entend brusquement des rires enfantins.

Ses paupières sont lourdes, mais la perplexité fait que Kokichi baisse lentement les yeux pour regarder le chemin traversant l’entièreté du jardin. Et ce qu’il voit renverse son cœur qui se met à battre beaucoup plus vite, pompant le peu d’énergie qu’il lui reste. Sous ses yeux, un groupe d’enfants souriant sont en train de jouer, insouciants de ce qui les entoure. Quel âge peuvent-ils avoir ? Dix ans ? Ils n’ont pas l’air beaucoup plus âgé, alors il suppose avoir juste. Malgré sa difficulté à se concentrer, il arrive à compter un nombre de seize enfants. Et en tête du groupe… il n’y a personne d’autre que lui-même, tirant un petit garçon semblant particulièrement timide par la main, alors que le reste suit en gloussant. Ils rient, aucunement affectés par l’endroit où ils se trouvent. Probablement car il _sait_ qu’il s’agit juste d’une hallucination. Mais ce n’est pas le plus étrange à son goût. Il n’a _aucun_ souvenir d’une telle scène. D’autant plus qu’elle ne collerait pas avec ses souvenirs qu’il possède aux côtés de DICE. Peut-être n’est-ce qu’une illusion provoquée par le vœu pieux de son cœur d’être accepté par le reste de sa classe. Bien sûr, parce qu’il _a reconnu_ ces seize enfants.

Son pauvre cœur bat tellement plus fort dans sa poitrine, l’affaiblissant toujours plus. Il sent son estomac se barricader, et la bile remonter dans sa gorge sèche. _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_ C’est le seul mot qui lui vient à l’esprit, alors qu’il n’arrive pas à détourner les yeux de l’hallucination. Son cerveau lui fait de plus en plus mal, battant durement contre sa boîte crânienne. Le monde tourne de plus en plus également. Il est comme sur une petite barque au beau milieu d’une farouche tempête. Une barque sur le point de se retourner, et lui qui va couler au fond de l’océan sans réussir à remonter à la surface. Ses yeux veulent se fermer, mais ils restent ouverts, parce qu’ils brûlent lorsqu’il essaye de les fermer. Et pourtant, ils commencent soudainement à s’humidifier, et les larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. Il est _impuissant_ , incapable de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions et son expression faciale. Intérieurement, il _prie_ pour que personne ne le trouve dans cet état. Il veut juste _mourir_ sans avoir l’air faible. Et en même temps, il _veut_ qu’on le trouve, qu’on le comprenne et qu’on le sauve. Il ne veut plus être seul. Les larmes coulent. Il ne sanglote pas, car son corps est trop patraque pour qu’il le puisse, et il s’étouffe pratiquement sur sa propre tristesse. L’épuisement causé par le chagrin le gagne encore plus et il finit par succomber à l’inconscience…

_***_

Sous le soleil de plomb, un duo de deux garçons quitte le bâtiment principal tout en se précipitant vers les dortoirs pour se mettre à l’abri des rayons trop lumineux. Ou du moins, ce fut leur intention jusqu’à ce que l’un des deux s’arrête brusquement, les yeux levés vers le toit, attirant l’attention de l’autre. Il lance un regard interrogatif, tandis que le Détective pointe le Leader Suprême du doigt. L’Astronaute suit l’indication du regard et aperçoit à son tour ce qui a stoppé son partenaire. Avec une expression clairement ennuyée, le garçon aux cheveux gélifiés soupire profondément. Il frotte l’arrière de la tête avec l’une de ses mains avant d’hausser les épaules, son ennui toujours visible. Le garçon aux cheveux bleutés secoue la tête négativement, la lueur dans ses yeux montrant aisément son inquiétude. Il ouvre la bouche et interpelle le petit adolescent semblant endormi sur le toit.

« Oma-kun ! » Il se tait un instant, attendant une quelconque réaction. N’en recevant aucune, il réitère son appel : « Oma-kun, s’il te plaît, si tu es réveillé, réponds-moi ! » Malheureusement, il ne reçoit toujours aucune réponse, juste un long silence englouti par la chaleur étouffante de l’air. Il commence une troisième tentative : « Oma-- ! »

« Laisse tomber, Shuichi ! » C’est l’Astronaute qui le coupe sans avertissement. « Tu le connais. Cette petite merde fait probablement semblant de dormir. Tu perds ton temps avec lui. Laissons-le et allons-nous mettre à l’abri avant que le soleil nous carbonise les neurones ! »

« Mais Momota-kun ! Il n’est peut-être pas simplement endormi ! Qui sait depuis combien de temps il est ici ? Avec ce soleil, sa vie pourrait être en danger ! Oma-kun a besoin de notre aide ! »

L’air inquiet du Détective ne faiblit pas, allant du Leader Suprême à l’Astronaute sans arrêt pendant une bonne minute. La crainte dans le regard de son partenaire fait mal au cœur du passionné de l’espace, qui baisse les bras avec un nouveau soupir. Il le connaît trop bien, toujours à se soucier de l’ensemble de ses camarades de classe, même du plus agaçant d’entre eux. Bien sûr, toute la classe sait que l’apprenti détective est trop gentil pour son propre bien. Son regard doré reflète tellement son cœur d’or. Le grand garçon aux cheveux violets abandonne et acquiesce simplement de la tête. Le garçon plus timide esquisse un petit sourire, le remerciant doucement avant de se diriger vers l’arrière des dortoirs. Il y découvre une échelle qui permet de monter sur le toit. Ses mains tremblent légèrement d’appréhension. Il est très conscient que le jeune dictateur pourrait _jouer_ avec lui, comme il le fait souvent. Mais il ressent aussi le besoin de _vérifier_.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le Détective commence à monter l’échelle pour atteindre le toit. Là-haut, il réalise que le soleil tape plus fort, pour une raison quelconque, et met sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Pour une fois, il regrette de ne pas avoir sa casquette, il aurait pu se protéger avec. Le petit garçon ne réagit pas à son arrivée. L’inquiétude augmente à l’intérieur du cœur de l’adolescent aux cheveux bleutés alors qu’il s’approche. Prudemment, pour éviter d’éventuellement l’effrayer ou le surprendre, bien qu’une telle chose l’étonnerait, il pose délicatement sa main sur son épaule et le secoue doucement. Il ne reçoit toujours aucune réaction. C’est alors qu’il voit les traces de larmes séchées sur le visage du plus petit garçon. Paniqué, il le tourne sur le dos pour voir s’il a bien vu. Par hasard, il entre en contact avec la peau de l’autre qui est littéralement _brûlante_ sous ses doigts.

Instantanément, avant même qu’il ait eu besoin de toucher son front, l’apprenti détective _devine_ ce qui est arrivé. Kokichi est resté _trop longtemps_ au soleil, et a attrapé une insolation. Il devine _également_ qu’il est actuellement inconscient, à cause du manque de réaction. La panique augmente d’un cran alors qu’il essuie discrètement les yeux et les joues du petit Leader, doutant qu’il veuille que Kaito le voie dans cet _état_. Parce qu’il a pleuré… n’est-ce pas ? Shuichi en est quasiment certain. Une nouvelle question se pose. Comment va-t-il descendre avec le garçon évanoui ? Il n’y avait pas vraiment songé plus tôt. La meilleure réponse semble être sur son dos. Il se redresse un moment pour voir son meilleur ami en train de l’observer avec attention. L’expression encore plus inquiète qu’auparavant du Détective avertit directement l’Astronaute que ce n’est pas bon du tout.

« Oma-kun est évanoui. Je… je vais essayer de le porter et descendre. Il faut vite le placer à l’ombre, donc je vais le ramener dans sa chambre. Momota-kun, s’il te plaît, peux-tu aller chercher Tojo-san et lui expliquer la situation ? »

« Pas de souci, Shuichi ! J’y vais tout de suite ! » Le grand garçon aux cheveux gélifiés lève son pouce avec un sourire avant de s’éloigner vers le bâtiment principal pour trouver la Gouvernante.

Après que l’autre soit parti, Shuichi reporte son attention sur le petit garçon. Il s’agenouille à nouveau et le prend dans ses bras. Il se rend compte à quel point Kokichi est _léger_ même inconscient. _Mange-t-il suffisamment ?_ Se demande le garçon plus grand. Tant bien que mal, il le hisse sur son dos. Puis, il se dirige vers l’escalier, tenant fermement le petit Leader d’une main contre son dos, s’agrippant à l’escalier de l’autre. Attentivement, il descend une marche à la fois, veillant à ne pas trébucher ou quoi que ce soit qui les ferait chuter tous les deux. Une fois les deux pieds au sol, il pousse un long soupir de soulagement, remarquant qu’il retenait son souffle durant tout le processus.

Prenant le temps - sans trop attendre non plus - de calmer les battements paniqués de son cœur, le Détective se rend à l’intérieur des dortoirs. Il regarde les portes s’alignant sur deux étages avant de repérer la chambre du Leader Suprême, et monte donc à l’étage. Arrivant devant la porte, il essaye de tourner la poignée en vain. _Bien sûr, c’est fermé à clé. Où a-t-il rangé sa clé ?_ L’adolescent aux cheveux bleutés jette un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder le visage endormi, bien que semblant légèrement crispé de douleur, du petit garçon. Doucement, il le pose sur le sol et, étouffant un faible rougissement qui se forme sur ses joues, fouille dans la poche de pantalon de Kokichi, avant de sortir victorieusement la clé. Il ouvre aussitôt la porte, pour révéler un… énorme bazar qui le laisse surpris et presque figé sur place pendant quelques secondes.

Se ressaisissant de sa stupéfaction, Shuichi reprend le petit garçon évanoui dans ses bras avant d’entrer dans la chambre. Il fait assez chaud dans la pièce, il devra songer à demander un ventilateur. Il dépose à nouveau Kokichi, cette fois sur le lit. Il prend son poignet pour vérifier son pouls. Il note, par la même occasion, la moiteur de sa peau. Mais il le sent, son pouls, battant extrêmement vite. La panique revient envahir son cœur, et il réfléchit à ce qu'il faut faire en cas d'insolation. _‘Rafraîchir la tête et les membres.’_ Son esprit lui transmet. Il acquiesce pour lui-même et se rend dans la salle de bain. Bouchant le lavabo, il ouvre le robinet pour laisser l’eau froide couler pendant qu’il cherche une serviette propre dans l’un des placards. Il ne met pas trop de temps à trouver plusieurs serviettes et revient vers l’évier pour plonger l’une d’elles dans l’eau. Il la laisse s’imbiber avant de la ressortir et de l’étreindre.

Puis, Shuichi retourne auprès de Kokichi et passe délicatement la serviette humide sur son visage et même dans ses cheveux pourpres, ainsi que sur ses bras après avoir remonté les manches de son haut. Il plie ensuite la serviette pour la poser sur son front. Il ne sait pas quoi faire d’autre, alors il décide d’attendre Kirumi. Mais ses tourments au sujet du petit garçon le rattrapent, et il choisit d’explorer la chambre pour occuper ses pensées. Il lève les yeux vers le tableau blanc derrière lui, et il est étonné par ce qu’il _voit_. Les photos de tout le monde sont accrochées et dispersées d’un peu tous les côtés. Certaines sont reliées par une flèche à d’autres avec le dessin de quelque chose qui ressemble à une arme dessous. Il cligne des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il voit. Et… tout a disparu. _Hein ?_ A-t-il rêvé ? Les photos sont toujours là, cependant, elles sont toutes rangées sur le côté droit du tableau. Il pose une main contre sa tête, sentant un début de mal de tête se former. Peut-être qu’il est resté, lui aussi, trop longtemps au soleil. Il regarde en arrière, vers le Leader, et s’assoit au bout du lit, prenant la main de l’autre pour y passer doucement son pouce en cercle sur le dessus. Il croit voir la respiration saccadée du plus petit s’apaiser, sauf qu’il s’agit peut-être d’une _autre_ hallucination…

« S’il te plaît, Oma-kun… réveille-toi… » Souffle le Détective, alors qu’il ne parvient pas à déterminer la nature du sentiment qu’il éprouve.

_***_

Il y a un fort bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, ce qui l’empêche d’entendre quoi que ce soit. Il ne voit rien non plus, et sa tête lui fait encore mal. Peut-être légèrement moins qu’avant. Cela signifie-t-il qu’il est toujours _vivant_ ? Oh, eh bien, il n’est pas _sûr_ que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. Ça veut dire que _quelqu’un_ l’a trouvé et a pris la peine de s’occuper de lui. Et cette simple supposition le dégoûte, ravivant l’envie de vomir. Il veut porter une main à sa bouche, mais il n’y parvient pas. Sa main ne lui répond pas, il la sent si lourde contre son corps. Peu importe combien de temps il a dormi, la fatigue est clairement encore présente. L’agacement le gagne, alors il retente avec un mouvement plus _facile_ : celui d’ouvrir les yeux. Lentement, il réussit à les entrouvrir pour n’être qu’ébloui brusquement par une forte lumière, et referme instantanément les yeux. Malgré qu’ils soient de nouveau fermés, il voit encore des taches blanches danser derrière ses paupières closes et ça lui brûle les rétines.

Kokichi jure intérieurement, faute de ne pas être certain de pouvoir faire confiance à sa propre voix. Il ne veut pas non plus que, si quelqu’un est dans les environs, entende qu’il est réveillé. Il se sent encore _trop faible_ et il _refuse_ qu’on le voit en train de lutter pour aligner deux mots. C’est alors qu’il remarque que quelque chose de visqueux dégouline le long de son visage, mais également que ses vêtements, eux-mêmes, semblent collants. _Peut-être de la sueur._ Il suppose pour lui-même. Mais… ce n’est pas logique. Une exposition trop longue au soleil provoque justement l’inverse : un blocage de l’écoulement normal de la sueur. De plus, maintenant qu’il y _réfléchit_ vraiment, le liquide inconnu a l’air plus léger, comme de l’eau. Ouais, ça semble plus correct. Les premiers secours en cas d’insolation sont d’humidifier la peau. Ceci explique cela. Donc quelqu’un l’a vraiment sauvé. Qui ça peut être ? Kirumi, car son devoir de Gouvernante Ultime le lui a imposé ? Ou peut-être Gonta, qui est ami avec tout le monde, même lui. Ou peut-être Shuichi… il aimerait tellement que ce soit Shuichi, il aimerait tellement que Shuichi se soucie de lui.

Malheureusement, un sentiment amer l’informe que c’est impossible. Il ne peut dire exactement la source exacte de ce sentiment. Ce sont comme des phrases qu’il entend au fin fond de son esprit, mais dont il est incapable de capter les mots. Des mots froids et lourds qui lui brisent le cœur alors qu’il ne les connaît même pas. Quelle étrange sensation désagréable. Elle lui donne envie de pleurer, mais il repousse les larmes avant qu’elles ne se mettent à couler. _Un Leader Suprême ne pleure pas._ Il se réprimande sévèrement. Le garçon aux cheveux pourpres réalise que le sifflement dans ses oreilles ne s’est pas atténué lorsqu’il entend une voix se superposer par-dessus, toute en restant confuse. Il fronce brièvement les sourcils en essayant de se concentrer sur la voix, en vain. Il ne réussit qu’à attraper des bribes qui n’ont aucun sens.

« …ma-…n… tu es ré…lé… je… … sais… …vre… l… eux… …il t… …aît… »

En temps normal, le jeune dictateur aurait certainement pu reconstituer la phrase sans mal. Après tout, il n’était pas rare qu’il attrape des morceaux de conversation lorsqu’il traînait dans les rues avec DICE. Mais, en cet instant précis, son cerveau est encore bien trop brumeux pour accomplir un tel exploit. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est que la voix est douce et calme. Cette voix continue de parler, semblant répéter ce qu’elle disait un peu plus tôt. Il l’écoute en silence, appréciant juste le son mélodieux. Pourquoi n’arrive-t-il pas à identifier à qui elle appartient ? Son monde est trop flou. Il tangue encore, bien que moins qu’auparavant. Cette voix s’inquiète pour lui. Comment est-ce possible ? Qui _diable_ pourrait être inquiet pour son état ? Il a besoin de _savoir_. Il _veut_ savoir. Alors il se force une nouvelle fois à ouvrir lentement les yeux.

Pour n’être accueilli que par une vision trouble. Au moins, l’intensité lumineuse a diminué, ce qui a le mérite de moins faire souffrir ses yeux. Le petit garçon arpente les lieux du regard et reconnaît vaguement les couleurs d’une chambre masculine. Ou plus exactement, il reconnaît le tableau blanc de _sa_ chambre. _Merde._ C’est la seule réflexion qui lui vient à l’esprit lorsqu’il prend connaissance d’où il se trouve. Des gens sont _entrés_ dans sa chambre. Ils ont certainement _fouillé_ dans ses affaires désordonnées. Il _espère_ qu’ils se soient lassés avant d’avoir mis la main sur quelque chose d’important. La voix parle à nouveau, et il peut distinguer une silhouette sombre se placer dans son champ de vision. Qui s’habille totalement en noir, déjà ? Ah oui, _facile_. Le Détective et le Robot, non que ce dernier ait vraiment le choix. Kokichi est certain que s’il avait dit ça à voix haute en présence de Kiibo, celui-ci aurait rétorqué que c’était robophobique. Il entrouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, cependant, seul un souffle rauque.

L’individu en face de lui - définitivement Shuichi - sursaute légèrement avant de se précipiter à son bureau. Puis il vient à son chevet avec… ce qui ressemble à un verre d’eau dans la main. Doucement, l’adolescent aux cheveux bleutés aide Kokichi à se redresser en plaçant des coussins dans son dos. Il lui tend ensuite le verre d’eau, pensant que l’autre va le prendre, mais il ne reçoit aucune réponse. Peu importe combien il essaye de lever son bras pour l’attraper, seule un fort engourdissement l’envahit. _Agacé_ , _faible_ et _honteux_ , le plus petit des deux garde son regard fixé droit devant lui, refusant de rencontrer le plus grand. Heureusement, Shuichi semble comprendre son dilemme, et il porte le verre à ses lèvres. Si Kokichi ne voyait pas _si flou_ , il aurait pu attraper la petite rougeur sur les joues du Détective. Il réalise à quel point sa gorge est sèche que lorsqu’il avale péniblement l’eau.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, le Leader Suprême n’a jamais trouvé l’expression ‘se sentir revivre’ aussi bien adaptée qu’aujourd’hui. Il boit le verre d’eau en entier et, le temps que le Détective s’éclipse pour probablement le remplir à nouveau, sa vision s’éclaircit peu à peu. Ses autres sens se rétablissent légèrement aussi. Ce n’est pas parfait, mais le bourdonnement s’est adouci, la faiblesse dans ses membres s’est éloignée et ses pensées sont moins plongées dans le brouillard. Il remarque que ses vêtements sont humides, comme si on l’avait passé sous la douche tout habillé, et qu’il ne porte plus son foulard. Son précieux foulard, où est-il ? Son regard erre autour de lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il le repère sur le lit, juste à côté. Il soupire de soulagement et le prend entre ses mains, quand le souvenir de son illusion lui revient en mémoire. Ses yeux s’élargissent de choc alors qu’un fort mal de tête le saisit sans avertissement. C’est vrai, ça ne colle pas avec son passé. Comment est-ce possible ? Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Ses pensées sont interrompues par le retour de Shuichi. Kokichi fait de son mieux pour rassembler le plus grand sourire qu’il puisse donner, tandis qu’il ne regarde pas directement l’autre garçon, mais un point derrière son épaule. Il n’a toujours pas confiance en sa voix, et préfère ne rien dire, laissant le malaise de Shuichi envahir l’atmosphère. Celui-ci regarde partout sauf Kokichi, alors que sa main essaye d’atteindre une casquette qui n’est plus là. _Attendez. Quoi ?_ Comment sait-il même que Shuichi portait une casquette ? Il ne l’a jamais vu avec une. Peut-être que c’était juste quelque chose d’évident. Tous les policiers portent une casquette, après tout. Pourquoi pas les détectives aussi ? Comme Sherlock Holmes ?

« Je… je… euh… » _Magnifique, il ne sait plus parler._ Kokichi pense avec sarcasme. « A-as-tu besoin de… quoi que ce soit… ? »

Une partie de lui, celle qui passe son temps à mentir et à agir avec égoïsme, veut rétorquer : _‘Ouais, que tu quittes ma chambre.’_ , tandis que l’autre partie de lui, celle qu’il cache au fin fond de son être, désire simplement que Shuichi le prenne dans ses bras. Douloureux dilemme. Il opte donc pour laisser le silence s’installer encore plus entre eux deux. Néanmoins, il parvient à fixer son regard sur le Détective, arborant son habituel sourire de merde. L’autre garçon tressaille et recule d’un pas, baissant immédiatement les yeux. Kokichi laisse échapper un petit rire qui se brise peu après, et il se met à tousser, l’air manquant encore dans ses poumons. Shuichi se rétablit à l’entente de la toux, et se rapproche du jeune dictateur, une expression véritablement inquiète sur le visage. Il se permet de frotter doucement son dos pour l’aider à recouvrer son souffle. Presque aussitôt, le garçon aux cheveux pourpres lui lance un regard noir, sifflant entre ses dents.

« Je ne… t’ai pas demandé… de m’aider. »

L’adolescent aux yeux dorés se fige aux mots, retirant sa main dans la précipitation et s’éloigne, les mains devant lui. Il bafouille quelque chose d’à peine cohérent. « J-je… désolé… ! »

Kokichi laisse couler son regard noir, et soupire, alors qu’il retrouve calmement sa respiration. Son cœur pleure la disparition de la chaleur réconfortante dans son dos, cependant il étouffe ses sentiments. Il se ment à lui-même, encore, se répétant qu’il déteste qu’on le touche, et son cœur finit par se taire. Il réalise à quel point il a surréagi, même de son point de vue. Shuichi n’allait lui faire aucun mal, il le sait parfaitement. Et pourtant, c’est comme si… comme si un sentiment de pure terreur l’avait envahi, l’espace d’un instant. _Qu’est-ce que…_ Ses mains tremblent encore, mais la peur s’évanouit déjà. Pourquoi était-il si terrifié pour un si petit contact physique ? Il ne comprend pas, et ça l’énerve intérieurement. La voix douce et apeurée de Shuichi résonne dans la chambre, le tirant hors de ses pensées.

« O-Oma-kun… es-est-ce que ça va… ? »

« Bien sûr… que je vais bien… Saihara-chan ! » Kokichi s’exclame avec le plus de joyeuseté qu’il peut rassembler malgré sa voix toujours faible et rauque, souriant à nouveau largement, avant de continuer : « Pourquoi es-tu… toujours là ? »

« Tu… tu es sûr… ? J-je t’ai trouvé sur le toit… t-tu étais évanoui et brûlant… et tu… »

« Saihara-chan… c’est ce qu’on appelle… attraper une insolation. » Kokichi le coupe brusquement.

« Je le sais bien… ! M-mais… tu pleurais… a-alors… j-je suis inquiet… tu n’as jamais pleuré auparavant… » Shuichi baisse les yeux lorsqu’il révèle ce qu’il a vu, ratant l’élargissement des yeux du plus petit garçon qui se rétablit bien vite avec un sourire.

« Ah, ah, ah… ! Mon bien-aimé n’a jamais assisté… à une insolation ? Une insolation provoque… un larmoiement excessif. Pour un Détective… tu n’es pas très bon… pour voir la différence. » Le Leader Suprême tente un ricanement moqueur, mais celui-ci sort aussi faible que ses paroles, et donc peu crédible.

« Je… c’est un mensonge, n’est-ce pas… ? » Bien que tremblant, le Détective pose une main contre son menton avec un air réfléchi. Toujours cette attitude quand il assemble les preuves pour reconstituer la vérité. _… Je ne vais même pas relever comment je sais ça._ « J-je pense… que tu as eu une hallucination… ç-ça arrive souvent, en cas de forte insolation… j-je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu… mais ça a dû être suffisamment douloureux pour toi… »

 _Merde._ Évidemment, Shuichi a deviné juste. Pourquoi faut-il qu’il soit si bon ? Kokichi perd son sourire, adoptant une expression vide et illisible. Il ne rigole plus, et il toise froidement l’autre garçon. « Que comptes-tu faire… de cette information ? Révéler à tout le monde… que le Leader Suprême Ultime… est en vérité… un pleurnichard ? »

C’est au tour de l’apprenti détective d’élargir les yeux comme une soucoupe. Il regarde le dictateur avec un air choqué. « Quoi ? Non… ! J-je ne ferais jamais ça, Oma-kun… ! T-tu peux me faire confiance, là-dessus, je ne le dirai à personne… ! »

Ah tiens. Revoilà les termes clamés haut et fort par la Pianiste et l’Astronaute : la confiance. Oui, ils sont censés affronter cet emprisonnement ensemble, se serrer les coudes, etc. Mais lui… il n’arrive pas à faire confiance à qui que ce soit ici. Il repousse ceux qui essayent de l’approcher. Diable, il fait ça même avec l’Entomologiste. La confiance n’est pas quelque chose faite pour lui. Il ne peut faire confiance qu’à ses mensonges. Ses mensonges sont sa protection. Et bien sûr, il fait confiance à DICE. DICE est sa famille, après tout. Il veut les revoir. Et pour y parvenir, il doit trouver un moyen de s’échapper de cette maudite école. Au moins, il sauvera les autres par la même occasion.

« Je ne fais confiance à personne. » Kokichi crache avec un sourire effrayant. « Ça fait quoi… un mois que nous sommes là ? Je ne vous ai jamais rencontrés auparavant. » Son hallucination lui revient brièvement à l’esprit, sauf qu’il écrase ses pensées. Il parle lentement, mais fort pour garder sa voix stable. « Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ? Je te rappelle qu’il y a même un Assassin parmi nous. Qui sait si elle ne va pas nous poignarder lorsqu’on aura le dos tourné ? Maintenant, je vais dormir, alors je te prierai de quitter ma chambre. »

Le petit garçon bouge pour s’allonger dans son lit, lorsque Shuichi l’interpelle à nouveau. « Oma-kun, attends ! Je… je voulais te dire quelque chose d’autre… m-mais… je n’ai jamais su comment t’approcher pour le dire… t-tu veux bien m’écouter… ? Ju-juste cinq minutes… ! S’il te plaît… c’est important… »

Kokichi s’arrête pour observer le Détective. Son expression est un mélange entre le sérieux, la peur et l’inquiétude, bien que le sérieux semble primer sur les deux autres. Il fronce les sourcils avant d’acquiescer. « Très bien, je t’écoute. Fais vite. Les Leaders Suprêmes aussi ont besoin de repos. »

Le garçon plus grand hoche à son tour de la tête puis porte une de ses mains au niveau de son cœur. « Je… depuis que je t’ai rencontré… j’ai la sensation que je dois m’excuser auprès de toi… j-je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi… mais à chaque fois que tu tournes autour de moi, j’ai des impressions étranges… comme des impressions de déjà-vu… ç-ça le fait parfois aussi, avec les autres… cependant, ça arrive beaucoup plus souvent avec toi… a-alors voilà… j-je suis sincèrement désolé… quoi que j’ai pu faire… »

 _‘Le raté, c’est toi… Oma-kun. Tout le monde aime Momota-kun, mais toi, tu es toujours seul. Tu es fait pour être seul.’_ Ces mots… Kokichi est certain d’avoir été le seul à les entendre, malgré que ce soit la voix de Shuichi qui résonne dans sa tête. Pourtant, il n’a pas le moindre souvenir de quand le Détective a pu les lui dire. Ça n’empêche pas qu’ils font mal. Douloureusement mal. Malgré tout, il garde sa façade illisible, refusant de dévoiler son tourment à celui qui a dit ces mots. Cependant, lorsqu’il croise le regard du garçon aux cheveux bleutés, son visage paraît aussi affligé que Kokichi l’est intérieurement.

« Je… j’ai vraiment dit ça, n’est-ce pas… ? »

Le Leader Suprême penche la tête sur le côté avec un faux air interrogatif. Pour une raison quelconque, le Détective semble avoir eu le même ‘flash’ que lui, mais il préfère jouer celui qui ne sait rien. « Hum ? De quoi parles-tu, Saihara-chan ? »

L’adolescent aux yeux dorés prend sa tête entre ses mains, comme s’il était encore perdu dans le ‘flash’. « Je… je suis tellement désolé… non… je ne voulais pas dire ça… s’il te plaît, pardonne-moi, c’est de ma faute… c’est de ma faute, je n’ai pas essayé de te comprendre… j’ai échoué en tant que Détective… si seulement j’avais essayé de mieux te comprendre… tout ça—… »

« Saihara-chan. » Kokichi saisit brusquement les épaules de l’autre garçon. « Saihara-chan, écoute-moi. » Il attend patiemment que le garçon aux cheveux bleutés fasse attention à lui. « Bien. Maintenant, inspire profondément par la bouche, et expire lentement par le nez. »

Des larmes s’étaient amoncelées au coin des yeux du Détective lorsqu’il commence à suivre les instructions du Leader Suprême. Il se force à respirer longuement pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, et repousser l’anxiété qui s’installe. Le silence envahit la chambre, seulement brisé par les faibles sanglots de Shuichi. Kokichi réalise à cet instant son véritable manque de compétence sociale, à quel point il est incapable de réconforter quelqu’un comme il le faut. Il réalise avec amertume combien Shuichi aurait plus besoin du soutien de Kaito que le sien. Parce que Kaito a _toujours_ les bons mots quand il s’agit de remettre quelqu’un d’aplomb. Et ça l’énerve plus qu’il ne veut l’admettre. Mais cet Astronaute idiot n’est pas _là_ , alors le Détective va devoir deal avec.

Les sanglots s’apaisent doucement, mais Kokichi sent encore les larmes qui trempent son tee-shirt, et lui indiquent que Shuichi pleure toujours. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne dit quoi que ce soit, parce qu’ils n’ont tout simplement rien à dire. Et c’est probablement mieux ainsi. Par moment, le dictateur perçoit tout de même un très faible _« Je suis désolé. »_ de la part de l’apprenti détective, et il songe à le serrer dans ses bras. Cependant, au moment où il pense le faire, une peur lancinante remue du fond de ses entrailles et l’en empêche. Il ne comprend pas d’où provient cette _peur_. Il n’a jamais eu _peur_ de faire un câlin aux membres de DICE auparavant. Qu’est-ce que ce maudit ours mécanique lui a fait ? Quelle que soit la cause, il est contraint de juste pouvoir garder ses mains sur les épaules de Shuichi et l’approcher un peu de lui.

Toutefois, le Détective ne semble pas subir la même _contrainte_ , ou _peur_ , peu importe, car il passe ses bras autour de la taille du Leader Suprême pour l’attirer dans un vrai câlin. Ce dernier se fige instantanément, sentant la _peur_ se répandre davantage dans chacun de ses membres, le paralysant sur place. Et puis il y a cette impression qu’on le _presse_ , qu’on le _broie_ , qu’on l’ _écrase_. Il _ne comprend pas_. Shuichi dut sentir le raidissement de ses muscles car il se redresse pour regarder Kokichi avec un air inquiet. Ses yeux brillent toujours des larmes récentes. Il relâche son étreinte, et presqu’immédiatement, la _peur_ s’évapore. Le petit garçon retrouve la sensation dans ses membres, comme si le sang circulait à nouveau jusqu’à eux. Il fronce les sourcils alors qu’un mal de tête l’assaille brutalement. Malgré tout, Kokichi se _force_ à ne pas le montrer. Il adopte un visage souriant. Shuichi n’est malheureusement pas dupe.

« O-Oma-kun… quelque chose ne va pas… ? »

« Saihara-chan. De nous deux, tu es celui qui pleure. » Même si la faiblesse dans ses muscles due à l’insolation n’a pas complètement disparu, il sait que son corps se rétablit doucement grâce à l’intonation moins vacillante dans sa propre voix. « Je vais définiti— ! »

« Je suis désolé… je suis tellement désolé… c’est de ma faute… tu es mort par ma faute… toi et Momota-kun… je n’ai pas su t’écouter… je n’ai pas su te comprendre… je t’ai poussé dans tes derniers retranchements… je suis désolé, c’est de ma faute… je suis un détective incompétent… j’ai même fait échouer ton plan ultime… tu voulais juste tous nous sauver depuis le début, n’est-ce pas… ? Oma-kun, je suis tellement désolé… »

Si Kokichi doit être honnête pour une fois dans sa vie, il n’est pas sûr de savoir de quoi parle Shuichi, et c’est la vérité. Il n’est pas mort, il est là, en chair et en os. Quelque chose, il lui manque quelque chose. Il lui manque des informations. Et ses informations, seules Shuichi les détient. Shuichi sait quelque chose qu’il ne sait pas. Shuichi a vécu quelque chose dont il ne se souvient pas. _Que se passe-t-il ici ?_ Kokichi est perdu. Il pensait _tout savoir_ , et il avait tort. Shuichi en _sait plus_ que lui. Il se plonge dans ses pensées, essayant de recoller les morceaux de puzzle. C’est difficile quand son cerveau est encore brumeux et épuisé, et qu’il a l’impression qu’il pourrait s’effondrer à tout moment. Mais il déteste encore plus ne pas savoir. Alors il réfléchit, assemblant les éléments un à un.

Le Détective a dit qu’il était _mort_. Or, il est bel et bien vivant. C’est probablement quelque chose qui s’est véritablement déroulé. Mais comment est-il revenu à la vie ? Vu l’indication ‘toi et Momota-kun’, il semble assez clair qu’il a entraîné Kaito dans sa mort. Vraiment ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Avec l’Astronaute, de toutes les personnes ? Son mal de tête s’intensifie, et il doit _lutter_ d’autant plus pour ne pas le montrer. L’espace d’une seconde, un ‘flash’ traverse son esprit. Un ‘flash’ montrant clairement une image. Il reconnaît l’endroit qu’il a vu. C’est à l’intérieur de l’entrepôt, le hangar où sont stockés les Exisals. Une pièce s’ajoute : Monokuma. Monokuma et ses paroles. Le Killing Game. Sa soi-disant mort devient plus nette. Le Killing Game a eu lieu, et il est mort durant celui-ci. Il a essayé de sauver tout le monde, comme il le fait maintenant en voulant les sortir d’ici.

Son mal de tête tape brutalement contre ses tempes, à en devenir insupportable. Sa façade souriante s’effrite, et il prend sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux étroitement fermés, et sa respiration saccadée. Il entend Shuichi crier son nom, avant de sentir des bras l’enlacer et une main frotter son dos dans une tentative d’apaisement. Mais sa tête est si douloureuse… si douloureuse… ! Il ne veut plus avoir _mal_ ! Pourquoi a-t-il si mal ? Le mal surpasse même la peur qui a de nouveau envahi ses os. Et brusquement, un nouveau ‘flash’ surgit dans sa tête sous la forme de quelque chose qu’il pourrait appeler ‘cinématique’, comme dans les jeux-vidéos… cependant, il n’est pas certain de vraiment avoir voulu voir _ça_. _Sa propre mort._ Il a entraîné Kaito dans son plan pour créer… un meurtre insoluble.

À la fin du ‘flash’, lorsque la presse tombe finalement sur lui, Kokichi rouvre les yeux en laissant échapper un grand cri de frayeur, son cœur battant la chamade. L’apprenti détective sursaute avant de serrer le petit garçon plus fort dans ses bras. Le mal de tête diminue, la _peur_ revient paralyser ses membres. Toutefois, il parvient à la surmonter, maintenant qu’il en _comprend_ l’origine, et il passe ses bras autour de Shuichi à son tour. Sa façade déjà brisée, il ne cherche pas à empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il se laisse pleurer dans l’étreinte du garçon plus grand. Il essaye d’éloigner le souvenir morbide, en vain. Dans un vague coin de sa tête, il _sait_ peut-être maintenant comment tous les sortir de cette école. Le Détective tente de le réconforter, mais vraisemblablement, il n’est pas plus doué que lui en compétence sociale. Entre deux sanglots, Kokichi trouve la force de demander :

« Saihara-chan… après que mon plan ait échoué… avez-vous réussi à trouver l’instigateur… ? »

L’adolescent aux cheveux bleutés acquiesce légèrement dans l’étreinte. « Oui… il s’agit de… Shirogane-san… »

Le petit garçon aux cheveux pourpres laisse échapper un rire rauque et faible. « Ah, ah, ah… je m’en doutais… elle est bien trop invisible… et je suis sûr que cet ancien moi… l’avait deviné aussi… » Il se tait, n’ajoutant rien, et Shuichi non plus. Ses larmes se calment déjà un peu. Un Leader Suprême ne pleure définitivement pas, après tout. « Hey, Saihara-chan… ne t’en veux pas trop… je suis content que tu aies découvert la vérité derrière mon plan… tu es un véritable Détective… je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis vivant, cependant… mais je suppose que nous allons le découvrir bien assez tôt… »

« Quoi… ? À quoi penses-tu, Oma-kun… ? S’il te plaît, dis-le-moi… ! Je veux t’aider… ! Ne fais pas tout encore tout seul… ! Plus jamais… ! »

Kokichi esquisse, pour la première fois depuis le début de ce maudit jeu de relations, et sûrement aussi pour la première fois depuis le Killing Game, un petit sourire honnête. « J’ai un plan… » Il sent ses yeux se fermer, la fatigue le gagnant de plus en plus, maintenant que le semblant d’adrénaline s’est envolée. « Saihara-chan, nous allons sortir d’ici… je te fais… confiance pour ne parler à personne de ce que je vais te dire… enfin… demain… je suis vraiment fatigué… »

Le Détective aide le petit garçon à s’allonger correctement dans son lit. Il est sur le point de partir pour laisser l’autre dormir, quand il sent quelque chose tirer sur sa manche. Il se retourne pour croiser le regard améthyste, alors que Kokichi continue à le tirer vers lui tout en se décalant un peu sur le côté. Shuichi rougit, détournant les yeux lorsqu’il comprend l’invitation silencieuse à rester dormir. Il hoche néanmoins la tête, et retire ses chaussures pour rejoindre le Leader Suprême. Instantanément, celui-ci enlace le plus grand dans ses bras et plonge sa tête contre sa poitrine avant de s’endormir doucement, soufflant des derniers mots.

« Je t’aime, Saihara-chan… et si mes vagues anciens souvenirs sont corrects… depuis pratiquement le début du Killing Game… merci de m’avoir sauvé et soigné… »

S’étant endormi après sa confession, Kokichi ne remarque pas le rougissement plus aigu de Shuichi. Le grand garçon serre aussi le plus petit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans les étrangement doux cheveux pourpres. Il murmure tout bas.

« Je t’aime aussi, Oma-kun… je suis heureux que tu me fasses confiance. »


End file.
